


Bookstore Cutie

by milkystars



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU, Bookstore AU, F/F, Fluff, NicoMaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an au idea on this post: http://heyitscmei.tumblr.com/post/99615525616/bookstore-au-anyone-i-like-buying-books-at-this<br/>"came to accompany a friend to get books and saw you among the shelves and hot damn so i keep coming back even though i have nothing to buy au"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- The Bookstore Trip

**Chapter 1- The Bookstore Trip**

* * *

 

 

"Nicocchi, let's go!" Nozomi beckoned Nico to follow her in the bookstore causing Nico to sigh.

"Why do I have to come with you to the bookstore?" The raven haired put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "You could have gone with Eli, who actually reads on a daily basis." Nozomi grinned and shook her head, raising her hands in a "What am I going to do with you?" position.

"We don't hang out alone very often so I thought we should start and besides Nicocchi, reading is important. You should read more often. All you do is obsess over idols. You should find another hobby." Nico turned away and grit her teeth.

"What I need is better friends," She muttered under her breath. Nico begin to walk around aimlessly through out the bookstore. I might as well look for books while I'm here. She turned back to see Nozomi looking at a book about card tricks. She did invite and it would be rude to leave now.

After a couple minutes of skimming through book, Nico found herself in a seating area and sat down. She looked around at the signs naming each section of the bookstore. Finally, she spotted one that could her eyes, Music. Suddenly, two hands. not her our, was being wrapped around her waist. It took all her might to suppress her upcoming scream to a mild gasp. She turned around to see her friend giggling. "Nozomi! What are you doing?" The purple haired girl snickered, squeezing her friend harder.

"I came to tell you something important!" Nozomi raised her hand to show a card. "The cards are telling me that you will have a faithful encounter in this bookstore." Nico frowned. Fateful encounter. Does she mean love? Nico shook her head to stop her thoughts.

"D-do you mean a love encounter?" In reply, Nozomi shook her head "Yes." Nico's face was cherry red. Wait. These are just stupid cards! They can't prove anything! Nico sighed. There is no way she would meet someone because her friend said so! "Yeah, sure, of course! I will find someone in a boring bookstore and we will fall madly in love and get married," Nico said sarcastically. Nico eyed her friend. "Why should I believe you?"

"Well if you must know, I have used my spiritual powers to bless you with a preview of the future with these tarot cards. My fortunes are never wrong!" Nozomi made a wide gesture to show the deck of cards. Nico laughed dryly. Nozomi frowned. "Okay. Your blood type is A, your favorite foods are sweets, your least favorite foods are spicy foods, your three sizes are B74/ W57/ H79."

"Of you know my favorite and least foods because I have told you told before. You know my blood because it's written in the school records which you have access to and you stole Kotori's lists of our measurements that she uses when she makes our outfits." Nico wagged her finger at Nozomi. "Saying things like that make me believe in your 'spiritual power.' I don't think anything you say will convince me." Nozomi grinned mischievously, taking Nico aback.

"The panties that you are currently wearing are striped with white and light pink. Your bra is, for some reason, teal. Don't you know how to color coordinate, Nicocchi?" Nozomi held her hands at her mouth in a mock gasp. The raven haired girl turned red at the mention of her undergarments

"How did you know that?" She looked down at her clothes. Were they transparent or was her skirt too high. Her shirt revealing a strap? Nothing was out of place. What the hell? She lowered her eyes and looked at her friend. While pointed she said, "Did you do anything pervy while you were at my house today?" The purple haired girl fell to the floor in mock hurt and agony.

"Nicocchi, I never lie about panties!" She threw her arm out and gather her hand in a fist. "And I have never had the chance to look through your closet but I will if I must." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her heart. "Alas, Elicchi might not allow it." She wiped an invisible tear.

"I don't care about that! What I am asking is how did you know the colors?"

"I have been telling you the cards told me because I have spiritual powers."

"Pfft. Bullshit. You're just not telling me something." Nozomi sighed warily.

"Fine. If you don't believe me let's test my powers. Stay in the bookstore for a while longer. If you have a faithful encounter I am an all powerful goddess and if you don't have a faithful encounter, I am still a goddess but not so powerful. " Nico shook her head with approval.

"Let's add more to this wager. If I am right you have to something for me and if you're right I have to do something for you." Nozomi cracked a smile.

"I like it. Let's do it." They shook hands. "I suggest you go to the music section," Nozomi advised, walking away. Nozomi turned back and grinned.

As her friend walked to the other side of the bookstore, Nico took her advice and went the the music section. I was going to go their anyway. Though she didn't admit it, part of her hoped that Nozomi was right. That she would fall in love. Despite her attitude, she was a hopeless romantic, staying up late at night reading shoujo manga screaming over all the cliche romantic scenes, blushing furiously. Recently, she had even began to watch shoujo anime just because she was lonely. She brushed her hair aside and sighed sadly. As she walked in the music section she was amazing by how intensive and large it was. She gasped as she saw a book about idols. She grabbed it and flipped through. The book was large and very through with bright colors and glitter everywhere. Nico internally screamed. What luck did she have to find such a book so easily! She want on to find more idol books as she searched. Suddenly, as she was looking frantically left and right, she bumped into someone. They both groaned. The other person have a pleasant voice despite the thing Nico had heard from their mouth was a groan. She looked up to see a red haired girl glaring at her. She's pretty cute even when she's mad. "I-I'm very sorry." Nico bowed, looked up at the girl, who's frown turned into a slight smile.

"It's okay. I am also sorry for not watching where I was going as well. Now I have to put these book on the selves if you don't mind." Nico looked the girl up and down. Now that she looked closer she saw she was wearing an apron that had the name of the bookstore as the name of the employee. Maki Nishikino..... What a nice name... Nico forgot to look away so she was staring at the redhead causing her to blush. "Please stop staring at me, customer!" Maki wrap her arms at chest and looked at Nico nervously.  
Nico realized what she had been doing and her face was flushed.

"I'm sorry!" Nico ran out of the music section and back to the seating area. She huffed as she came to a stop. She sat down on a chair and flipped through the books she had taken with her but she couldn't focus. Her mind was on the girl that she had meet moments before. She looks like she's my age. She felt her cheeks flush as she continued to think about Maki. "I want to know more about her." Nico said, barely audible.

"So I won the bet, huh?" The raven haired girl looked up to see her friend in the seat opposite her. How could she have not noticed? Well, she so focused on the cute girl she meet in the music section. "That girl in the music section, Maki Nishikino, right? She pretty cute and your type. I might have taken for myself if I didn't already have Elicchi." Nico groaned as Nozomi continued to talk.

Nozomi and Nico had befriended Eli, the half Russian half Japanese beauty, over a year ago but it had soon turned into a fight for the blonde. Eli had captured both  
their hearts, but only returned Nozomi's feels. Nico was still bitter about it. They had said no hard feelings but that didn't mean the feelings could just disappeared. Nozomi occasionally "accidentally" rubbed it in that she was dating and Nico had yet to find someone. Whenever she hang out with her friends she was a third wheel, which pissed her off to a never ending extent.

"So I am hearing is that you've been here before and saw this employee and thought that I would like her?" Nico said undoubtedly.

"Well, the cards led me here but I did most of the work. I just want you to be happy, Nicocchi." The violet haired pouted. "I get you my blessing so go back to her."

"No." She said simply.

"Come on! It's now or never!"

"I can see in your eyes that you haven't told me everything." Nozomi sighed.

"Finally catching on, huh?" Nozomi took out a notepad from her purse. Who uses notepads anymore? She cleared her throat. "She works from twelve pm to seven pm." Nozomi looked at the clock on the nearest wall. "Too bad. It's past seven. She's already gone."

"I'll just have to come again." Nico looked away, face red. Nozomi raised her eyebrows. "L-let's go already!"

The two friends walked out of the bookstore. "Since I won the bet, you have to do something for me. Don't think I'll have any mercy on you." Nozomi smirked.

Nico prayed to the lord for her safety and well being.


	2. Chapter 2- Cutie Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes back to the bookstore along with Nozomi and Eli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm always either busy with school or watching tv. I hope that I will be able to update more regularly now but no promises (sorry)! Also, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. I'm just trying to get used to writing again.

**Chapter 2- Cutie Panther**

* * *

 

 

“Nico, Nozomi, why did you bring along this time as well?” Eli said as they walked into the bookstore.

 

“Well, you have to help Nicocchi get that cute girl, Elicchi. We can't rely solely on my spiritual powers!” Nozomi said, hooking arms with her girlfriend. “And plus I just love being with you,” Nozomi said causing Eli to blush.

 

“Can you guys stop the love fest already?” Nico pouted. “Some people over here are still single!” She added in a whisper, “Hopefully not for long.”

 

“Sorry, Nico. I guess that I help you get this girl, if that's really what you want.” Eli turned to see Nico gone.” “Where did she run off to?” Nozomi grinned.

 

“She's looking for her prey, of course.”

 

“This isn't Cutie Panther, Nozomi.”

~

Nico searched around bookstore stealthy, gaining weird looks from those around her. “Customer, would kindly refrain from any suspicious activity in the store.” She recognized that voice instantly. She turned around to find the cute employee frowning at her.

 

“...” Nick opened her mouth, only to find that nothing would come out. The redheaded beauty was confused and Nico began to sweat profusely. _What should I do?_ Suddenly, Nozomi and Eli  came to the rescue.

 

“I apologize for our friend.” Nozomi chuckled. “She was just looking for an employee to ask some questions.” Maki looked at Nico

 

“Really? So what is your question.”

 

“Ah-ah-ah.”

 

“She was wondering if you had any good book recommendations!” Eli interrupted. “She hasn't read in awhile, so she doesn't really what is a good choice anymore.” Nico mentally thanked God for the gift of her best friends.

 

“You have any genre in particularly?”

 

“I-I-I like music, mostly idols.” Nico cheered for herself mentally. _I finally said a coherent sentence!_ Maki began to think. _She’s even cute when she’s deep in thought._

 

“I have a few recommendations, so if you're please walk with me towards the music section.” She ushered Nico.

 

“O-of course!” Nico glanced behind as she walked with the cute girl to see her supportive friends giving her thumbs ups.

 

~

 

Maki took book after book off the shelf, leaving Nico scared for the future of her wallet.

 

“Here’s what I recommend but obviously, you don't have to buy all of them. I doubt that anyone’s budget could held this. Just pick what ever looks the most interesting for now.” Nico nodded her head yes in response. “If that’s all, I’ll get going now,” She began to walk away but was stopped by the pull of her shirt.

 

“Can I please have your number?” Nico  said without making eye contact, staring at the floor. Maki flushed.

 

“W-why?” Nico flushed as well.

 

“Well, after I finish one book, I might need more recommendations...from you.”

 

“Does it have me?”

 

“Yes, it does absolutely.” Maki sighed.

 

“Fine, I don't mind. You're a pretty interesting person, it seems. I'm Nishikino Maki. What is your name?”

  
“Yazawa Nico.” Nico smiled. _I can't wait to tell Nozomi and Eli about this._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me about any spelling mistakes please!


End file.
